ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unimatrix Zero
Attention needed Needs full wiki-markup, general tidying (spelling, grammar, tone) and a major expansion. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:52, Feb 2, 2005 (CET) As well as the above, I've added the because the article needs a reworking as it reads more like an episode synopsis. — THOR ''=/\='' 19:36, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Agreed, it needs substantial rework. Major Pita 14:10, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Rewrote the article although it probably might need some more attention. -- Q 16:51, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :All this article needs is some pictures from Unimatrix Zero. All the text by itself makes it look bland, pictures will greatly improve this. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:59, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: I will see if I can select some nice screenshots. -- Q 17:03, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Images are added. -- Q 18:39, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Background species Which species were seen in this place that had been seen before? Where there any new ones? Patently Ridiculous Now I like Star Trek: Voyager. And not just for Seven of Nine; I like the show generally. But this must be said. Some of the things on it were patently ridiculous and fly in the face of established canon continuity, to the point where some Trek-lovers do not consider the show to be canon. Take this woman Laura, a drone in Unimatrix Zero. She was assimilated at Wolf 359? Now wait a minute: How many Borg cubes were there at that confrontation? ONE. Did it make it back to the Delta Quadrant? NO. So how in the hizzell could she say this? And this is not the first time this nonsense was asserted. See , and a passing reference in . That is one of things that severely marred the show; this propensity of writers to throw established canon fact out the window. \– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:06, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :First off, this discussion is not going to impact changing the article. This is just a vent of personal opinion, and that is not what talk pages are for, period. Second off, I seem to recall the Borg Queen being on that cube, and we saw her later, and based on what Picard said it was the SAME Queen we saw, not a different one. Obviously, some Borg technology, be it time travel related, or long range transporters, or some such, lets drones and queens escape the destruction of their ship in certain instances. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:12, 3 October 2007 (UTC) In case you forgot we did not keep track of that cube all the way to Earth, it is possible it met with another vessel, or lanched a Sphere. The Events Infinite Regress suggests that Seven of Nine personally assimilated at least one person at Wolf 359 User:Alexlyoko13 POV comments This was added by an anon: :however this may or may not be correct because the ratio of 1 to 1 million drones and 12 thousand drones in unimatrix zero doesn't multiply to equal the trillions of drones stated to exist in the Borg Collective. Therefore, either the ratio is wrong, or the number of drones in unimatrix zero is wrong, regardless of the numbers and figures stated in the episodes. Removed because it's nitpicking (see MA:NIT) and in the wrong POV (see MA:POV). -- sulfur 17:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hugh Is there any mention anywhere how long this 'disease' has been active? I'm sorry to go off-canon again, but I just love discussing stuff like this: Is there any chance that Unimatrix Zero is a side result from Hugh and his adventures? --Gemberkoekje 17:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. It is apparently in "official apocrypha" that originally Seven was going to meet her father, who had a role in establishing Unimatrix Zero. However, it seemed to me watching the episode (I just re-watched it) that UMZ had existed for far longer than however long before the Hansen's were assimilated. That would be 23 or 24 if Seven's age is the same as Jeri Ryan's of 32 (in 2000), minus about 9 years old when the Hansen's were taken. But we can perhaps assume that the aging process is slowed for drones, so it could be longer. Is what the in-universe difference between the events of Unimatrix Zero and I, Borg was?